La Reencarnacion de Selene
by Malla-Selene
Summary: La mas joven divinidad de los 12 olimpicos reencarna en la tierra para huir de una traicion sin saber que su destino se cruzara con el de atena y sus caballeros y sin tener idea de la profecia del destino
1. prologo

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos soy yesimar y digamos que soy la novata por aqui jeje bueno aqui les presento mi primer fanfic de saint seiya espero que les guste._

_Eso si se los digo en este fic van cambiar completamente muchas cosas de la serie pero los personaje de saint seiya no son mios sino del sr masami kurumada de lo contrario todos los doraditos estarian a mi entera disposicion jeje pero no es asi lo cual es una completa desgracia para mi pero que se le hace, otra cosa los personajes de beyblade tampoco son mios sino de su respectivo autor osea el sr takao aoki._

_Ok ahora si les voy a decir que cambios realizo mi loca cabecita:_

_Se supone que selene es la diosa de la luna en la mitologia griega pero en mi fic ella sera la diosa de las estrellas ( sinceramente no se si existe tal titulo entre los dioses de la mitologia griega porque nunca he escuchado nada parecido pero ya se los dije en mi loca cabeza todo es posible y siempre me ha gustado ese puesto)_

_Thanatos en la mitologia griega y en saint seiya es el dios de la muerte pero en esta loca creacion mia sera el dios de las galaxias y no sera un subordinado de hades sino un hijo de zeus, ah y otra cosita aqui el no es hermano de hipnos sino primo de este_

_Artemisa en este fic adivinen que ... nada? bueno ella seguira siendo la diosa de la luna pero... tambien sera la diosa de los mares calmos porque? Por el simple hecho de que aqui ella es la esposa de Poseidon y como tal es la reina de los mares ( si ya se que primero Artemisa esuna diosa virgen pero estuve investigando y encontre en uno de los tantos libros que tiene mi abuela que para los antiguos griegos ser virgen no se referia a la pureza del cuerpo sino del alma asi que no vi inconveniente en casarla con un dios y segundo ya se que la esposa de Poseidon es Anfitrite pero hablando claro esa nereida no es de mi agrado y segundo hace milenios que no esta con su esposo asi que la suplante jeje) _

_La protagonista de esta historia osea Selene es hija de la divina pareja (creada por mi) que les comente arriba osea es hija de Poseidon y Artemisa y como tal viene siendo la princesa de los 7 mares y la luna y aparte de su titulo de diosa estelar esta divinidad tambien tendra otros titulos es decir que tambien sera : la diosa de la luz (pero ojo no la luz fisica porque esa le corresponde a Apolo sino la luz de los sentimientos es decir la luz interna espero que entiendan a lo que me refiero), las artes musicales , la aurora y el agua en todas sus formas aparte de ser la protectora de los animales y bestias bit ( para mas informacion acerca de estas ultimas les recomiendo que investiguen sobre la serie beyblade) y patrona de los artistas y cantantes, (como que tiene muchos titulos jeje)_

_Otra cosita en mi fic Selene recibio un regalo de su padre en su decimo quinto cumpleaños, este regalo consistio en un baculo divino parecido al Nike de Atena con la diferencia de que dicho baculo posee en su centro una estrella con un zafiro justamente en le centro de esta y la luna a sus pies (es decir el simbolo de selene segun yo), este baculo es conocido como el baculo divino de Hikari la diosa de la esperanza (inventada por mi) y acompañante eterna de selene ya que esta es la diosa de la luz y bueno siempre dicen que la luz y la esperanza van de la mano al igual que Atena y Nike._

_Bueno creo que eso es todo conforme pasen las capis les aclarare sus dudas ok ahora si que empiece el fic titulado : __**La reencarnacion de selene**__._

_Les pido que porfi dejen review ya sea que contengan felicitaciones, consejos, dudas, aclaratorias, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, en fin lo que sea pero dejenlos y me harian muy feliz._


	2. En el Olimpo

Bueno ahora si, aqui les traigo el primer capi de mi historia. Ojo los personajes de Herse y Aretha le pertenecen a mi querida amiga Sunrise Spirit y fueron creados originalmente para su historia todavia en progreso Las Doce Tareas Doradas ok, eso si el personaje de Malla Asturias es completamente mio.

Aclarado esto ahora si empecemos:

**Chapter 1: En el olimpo:**

Una diosa rubia acariciaba los cabellos de una joven peliblanca con miles de estrellas pendiendo de su cabello, esta joven que se encontraba en un profundo sueño estaba recostada en una cama elegantemente adornada con una rosa azul sujeta con sus manos en el centro de su pecho...

-Hace ya 1500 años que decidiste reencarnar hija mia, todo por la culpa de un dios que no te supo valorar- la voz de la diosa se quebro- se muy bien que estas a punto de nacer entre los humanos en esta era, pero me pregunto si realmente hiciste lo correcto.

La divinidad se levanto de la cama en la que estaba sentada y dandole un suave beso en su frente se dirigio a la salida de la habitacion, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral dirigio de nuevo su mirada ambar hasta la cama en la que reposaba su hija

-Bueno supongo que eso pronto lo averiguaremos pero estoy segura que el no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados esta vez- y diciendo esto cerro tras de si la puerta y se alejo por los pasillos en direccion a su templo.

...

Jiji perdon por dejarla hasta alli pero es que enserio estoy muerta y mi mama ya se esta poniendo chocante bueno nos vemos en el proximo capi y porfi dejen rewiev con lo que sus cabezitas se les ocurra bye


	3. La verdad detras del mito

Bueno aqui les taigo otro capi. Ojo los personjes de aretha y herse le pertenecen a mi amiga sunrise spirit ok pero el de malla asturias es totalmente mio ok

Ahora si empecemos

**Chapter 2: La verdad detrás del mito:**

**Santuario de Athena , 16 años después**

**Star Hill**

Shion parpadeó confundido y dirigió su vista de nuevo al cielo, es que la escena que se presentaba ante el jamás la habia visto.

Y es que las 12 constelaciones del zodiaco habían aparecido esa noche en el orden de las 12 casas y formaron un circulo en cuyo centro varias estrellas habian formado una mas grande que brillaba con gran intensidad.

-Me pregunto que significara esto? parece obra divina pero será posible?-Shion se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado-Mejor mañana le pregunto a la princesa Athena

Y dicho esto empezó a bajar de la colina.

**Al dia siguiente, Comedor del Templo Principal**

Aqui podemos ver a una entusiasmada Saori conversando alegremente con los cinco fantasticos de bronce (entiendase: Seiya y compañía), Y es que estos habian llegado de Japon esa mañana y ahora le contaban a su diosa los pormenores del viaje

-En serio que me hubiera gustado estar alli, debio haber sido muy divertido verdad Shion?- la joven Athena se dirigio al carnero mayor pero este se encontraba como decirlo... distraido, y es que el asunto de la noche anterior aun lo tenia presente en la cabeza.

-Shion...Shion...SHION- hasta que Saori decidio sacarlo de sus pensamientos

-Eh si desea algo Athena- interrumpido de sus cavilaciones el patriarca volvio a la realidad

Saori ladeo la cabeza, su patriarca nunca se comportaba asi, algo debia estarlo preocupando

-Te pregunte que que te parecio la historia de Shun pero me parece que no prestaste mucha atencion- un leve tono rojizo coloreo las mejillas del carnero mayor- te preocupa algo?

- Pues ahora que lo menciona si hay algo que quisiera comentarle- Shion entrecruzo sus dedos y apoyo su barbilla en estos, haciendo que los 5 caballeros divinos se miraran entre si confundidos, el ausnto parecia serio

Athena tomo un sorbo de su jugo de naranja y dirigio sus ojos grises de vuelta a Shion- de qué se trata?

-Resulta que ayer mientras estaba en la cima de star hill, ocurrio un suceso extraño con las estrellas y debo decirle que es algo que nunca antes habia visto- Shion les conto lo sucedido y con cada palabra que decia los ojos de Saori se iban abriendo cada vez mas debido a la sorpresa

-Entonces esta diciendo que las 12 constelaciones formaron un circulo en el cielo? y despues las demas estrellas formaron una mas grande?-Y no era la unica pues los 5 caballeros presentes tambien se veian igual de impactados

-Asi es, Usted que piensa de esto Athena?- Shion se dirigio a su diosa que parecia que aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa

-Acaso sera?...pero si es asi cuando reencarno?...-pero Saori no parecia haberlo escuchado porque esta aun concentrada en sus divagaciones

-Eh? Saori? de que hablas?- Claro hasta que Hyoga la saco de ellas

-Es que eso me resulta demasiado familiar, como si se tratara de la obra de una diosa que yo conozco muy bien- Saori no pudo evitar que un deje de tristeza escapara en su voz, aunque afortunadamente para ella ninguno de los presentes parecio notarlo.

- La obra de una diosa?- Ikki no pudo controlar su curiosidad- pero quien entre las diosas del olimpo tiene el poder de hacer algo asi?

-Solo una, la diosa de las estrellas...Selene- Un leve rastro de tristeza se asomo en los ojos de Athena al pronunciar el nombre de la diosa

-Se refiere a la hija de Poseidon y Artemisa?- Saori asintio

-Pero que quiso decir que cuando habia reencarnado?- y como ven Shion tampoco pudo controlar su curiosidad

- Veran es que hace 1500 años Selene le pidio a mi padre que le concediera el deseo de poder unirse al ciclo de las reencarnaciones, este hecho causo gran tristeza entre todos porque ella siempre ha sido una de las diosas mas queridas del olimpo, pero cuando mi padre le pregunto el motivo de esa decision ella evadio la pregunta y solo le contesto que queria reencarnar para poder acompañarme en la proteccion de la tierra, sin embargo Zeus penso que debia haber otro motivo pero no insistio y le concedio su deseo- Saori tuvo que hacer una pausa pues su voz amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier momento- pero a diferencia de mi ella reencarna cada 500 años, lo que quiere decir que Selene solo ha aparecido en la tierra 3 veces.

-Pero porque tomo esa decision?- y ahora fue el turno de Seiya de caer en la curiosidad

-Pocos dioses en el olimpo lo sabemos, pero Selene decidio eso debido a una traicion, el dios que ella mas ha querido en toda su inmortal vida le fue infiel y ella no lo soporto- esta ves la tristeza fue mayor en los ojos grises de Athena- me refiero al dios Thanatos

-El dios de las galaxias, ya veo, debe ser muy triste ser traicionado por la persona que mas amas- Shun no pudo evitar que un poco de nostalgia lo invadiera

-Asi es, pero si ese fenómeno se presento ayer quiere decir que Selene ya reencarno y que debe faltar poco para que despierte en su cuerpo mortal- los caballeros y Saori asintieron

-Pero lo mejor sera esperar a que su cosmo despierte completamente- "y ademas asi veremos si Thanatos logra recuperarla esta vez" agrego Saori en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno es hora de sus lecciones princesa, mejos nos dirigimos al estudio- Saori asintio resignada

Y dicho esto los presentes abandonaron el comedor.


	4. Falta poco para el reencuentro

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa lamento la tardanza pero mi compu esta mala y tuve que venir a un ciber a publicar el capi

Bueno si más permítanme recordarles que saint seiya y beyblade les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Aria Kinomiya y las noir ángel le pertenecen a mi amiga shadow noir wing, Alcistes y Eurídice a misao cg, Aretha y Herse a mi amiga sunrise spirit y malla Asturias es de mi propiedad

Ahora si aquí esta el capitulo…

**Chapter 3: Falta poco para el reencuentro:**

**Madrid, España, palacio real:**

Las teclas resonaban con gracia y agilidad, sentada en un banco frente a un gran piano blanco exquisitamente adornado, una joven pelinegra con reflejos plateados ataviada en un largo vestido azul sin mangas cantaba una hermosa melodía que por alguna extraña razón la hacia sentir nostálgica y con la sensación de haberla escuchado antes pero eso no era posible o si?

"Se que si se funden sueños con amor

Polvo de estrellas se volverán

Y por eso tienes que creer

Haber nacido haz de celebrar

Y orgullosa haz de estar.

Tu mirada de ángel brilla con fulgor

Tus miedos no la empañarán

Esa luz que te envolvió al nacer

El mal karma podrá borrar

Si la sabes manejar y su sentido aceptar"

De pronto abrió sus ojos, unos hermosos ámbares se quedaron fijos en las teclas del gran piano que tocaba, sin querer empezó a preguntarse como estarían todos? se sorprenderían al verlas? Pero sobre todo eso sus pensamientos volaron hacia la persona que su corazón anhelaba ver desde hace milenios aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera. Al recordarlo volvió a cerrar sus ojos y siguió cantando esa hermosa canción

"A tu lado he podido estar

Siempre yo observé tu empeño

Cada viaje te vi emprender

Admirando tu valor

Si mi fuerza puede ayudar

A que se realice un sueño

Quiero nacer quiero convertirme en amor"

En eso tocaron la puerta de su habitación, haciendo que terminara de tocar el piano.

-adelante- un hombre algo mayor vestido con un elegante traje negro entro.

-Su Alteza sus amigas ya han llegado y el auto esta listo- anuncio luego de hacer una breve reverencia con la cabeza.

-en seguida bajo Gustav- y diciendo esto la joven se levanto y se dirigió a su armario.

-como usted diga- el mayordomo hizo otra reverencia y salió de la habitación.

La joven al quedarse sola de nuevo en la inmensidad de su alcoba fijo la vista hacia el balcón en donde el sol se despedia con sus ultimos rayos coloreando el cielo de un tono anaranjado y arrancando destellos dorados de sus ojos "las historias tienden a repetirse; me pregunto como estarás… Johnny"

**Atenas, Grecia**

**Colegio Elite Way "Pallas Athena Paternos"**

En las entradas del colegio 4 chicos se habían reunido y después de saludarse procedieron a entrar en el mismo atrayendo las miradas de cuanto alumno se encontrara en los alrededores.

Y es que no era para menos pues estos chicos eran nada mas y nada menos que los Bleybreakers, es decir, los actuales campeones mundiales de beyblade y considerados los príncipes del colegio no solo por su popularidad sino porque sus notas eran intachables y los profesores no tenían queja de ninguno de ellos, lo que significa que lo que dijeran Tyson Kinomiya, Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon y Max Mixuhara era ley pues ni alumnos, ni representantes ni maestros se atrevían a contradecirlos. Pero aun con eso en sus ojos se podía notar un leve rastro de tristeza y melancolía debido a que los 4 sentían que algo desde hace 2 años les estaba haciendo mucha falta.

Tristeza debo decir, que parecía haberse borrado por completo de Tyson ese día, pues se lo notaba muy alegre y eso fue algo que causo la curiosidad de sus amigos.

-oye Tyson nos vas a decir por fin el porque estas tan alegre?- le pregunto Max

-no Max es una sorpresa y prometí no decir ni una palabra- le contesto Tyson con una sonrisa misteriosa, haciendo que Kai y Ray encarnaran una ceja al mismo tiempo.

-y si adivinamos?- sugirió el dueño de Driger- así no estarías rompiendo ninguna promesa.

-pueden intentarlo, aunque dudo mucho que lo consigan- añadió Tyson.

-a ver veamos... abrieron un nuevo campo de beyblade cerca de tu casa- intento Max

-no, aunque no seria mala idea que lo hicieran- opinión que fue respaldada por sus amigos.

-si no es eso entonces debe ser que descubriste un nuevo restaurante- esta vez fue Ray el que probo suerte.

-no, aunque esa tampoco es mala idea- este comentario hizo que una gota les resbalara a Ray y Max.

-si no es ninguna de esas debe ser que Hillary ya se contento contigo- hablo por primera vez Kai o mejor conocido como el señor del hielo.

-Hill y yo nos contentamos hace una semana Kai- le contesto el dueño de Dragoon algo extrañado de que su amigo participara en la conversación- y mejor dejen de seguir intentando que no van a adivinar, así que si quieren saber tendrán que esperar a que empiecen las clases.

Y con esto Tyson puso fin al tema dirigiéndose a su casillero y dejando tras de si a sus amigos mas que curiosos.


	5. Un choque desagradable

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa despues de 1000 años de ausencia volvi XD, mil disculpas por la tardanza pero aqui les traigo el capi nuevo, y se lo quiero dedicar a todas las que me dejaron un review pidiendome que continuara el fic XD

Como siempre ni saint seiya ni beyblade me pertenecen por desgracia, aretha y herse son propiedad de mi amiga sunrise spirit, aria kinomiya y las noir angel le pertenecen a mi otra querida amiga shadow noir wing, alcistes y euridice a misao cg y malla asturias es de mi entera propiedad.

Ahora si no los aburro mas, con ustedes el 4º capitulo de La Reencarnacion de Selene:

**Chapter 4: Un choque desagradable:**

**Esa misma mañana mas tarde:**

3 chicas vestidas con el uniforme del colegio ( blusa azul cielo manga larga con una corbata roja, minifalda azul marino y botas de tacon del mismo color) se encontraban en la entrada de este preparandose para ingresar, aunque dos de ellas estaban mas que nerviosas.

-ay chicas por dios relajense, ni que fueran a entrar a un matadero- les decia una peliazul a sus amigas- no me digan que las asusta volver a ver a los muchachos.

-perdoname si no salto de gusto- le contesto una de las dos tambien peliazul y con un extraño parecido a la primera- ademas a que se debe tanto entusiasmo Aria?

La primera que respondia al nombre de Aria se puso tan roja como su corbata e intento defenderse.

-que acaso a ti no te da gusto volver a verlos a todos Mariam?- aunque no le resulto mucho.

-si me da mucho gusto y tambien me aterra bastante, pero no me cambies el tema ademas a mi se me hace que tu alegria no se debe a todos sino a uno en especial- agrego Mariam con la firme intencion de poner nerviosa a su amiga- uno cuyo nombre si mal no recuerdo es K.A.I

-a... ay...n-no...co-como crees?- una Aria super roja y tartamudeando intento sonar convencida

-si claro como no- pero debo decir que no le resulto para nada; Mariam se dirigio entonces a su pelinegra amiga - tu que piensas Malla?

Pero esta estaba en sus propios pensamientos

-Malla... Malla!...MALLA!- hasta que fue sacada de estos por cortesia de Mariam

-eh... si...dime Mari que pasa?- tanto Aria como Mariam se miraron, Malla estaba muy rara

-te preguntaba que que pensabas de volver a ver a los muchachos- Mariam le repitio la pregunta

-bien, va a ser fino volver a verlos "aunque no se si estoy lista para volver a ver a Johnny"- agrego Malla en sus pensamientos- pero creo que deberiamos apurarnos- y empezo a caminar hacia las aulas, pero al doblar una esquina...

PASS,- Auch!

-Ay- momento! Se preguntaran que paso? pues Malla en un intento por evadir las preguntas de sus amigas acelero el paso y no se dio cuenta que venia una chica rubia y como las dos estaban distraidas, pues chocaron de frente ocasionando la caida de ambas

-MALLA!- Aria y Mariam al ver esto corrieron a auxiliar a su amiga al tiempo que la otra chica se levantaba furiosa

- oye quien te crees que eres!- tan furiosa estaba que ignoro la mano de su amiga que trataba de ayudarla

-Malla estas bien?- le pregunto Mariam a su amiga al tiempo que la ayudaba a pararse ignorando olimpicamente dicho sea de paso a la chica rubia

-si Mari tranquila, no me paso nada- estando ya de pie Malla se sacudio su uniforme e hizo el intento de pasar por el lado de la rubia con la cual habia tropezado y seguir su camino, pero esta la tomo del brazo impidiendo su ida

-acaso no me estas escuchando?, o es que no sabes quien soy?- le pregunto con ironia y se quedo viendo a Malla con una mirada que echaba fuego, odiaba ser ignorada

-sinceramente no se quien eres- le contesto la aludida con una ironia y un sarcasmo dificiles de superar- y tampoco estoy muy interesada en saberlo

-ademas deberiamos estar interesadas en la identidad de alguien tan creida barbie tercemundista?- Mariam no perdio tiempo en ofender a esa desagradable chica. Haciendo que esta casi explotara de ira al oir la ultima parte

-mi nombre es Karina Asutoki y para que se ubiquen- dijo esto ultimo taladrando con la mirada a Malla y Mariam quienes ni se inmutaron- soy considerada la princesa del Elite Way Pallas Athena Paternos asi que les advierto que no se metan ni conmigo ni mucho menos con lo que me pertenece

- ok esta bien me parece que te oimos claro y fuerte con la chillona voz que te gastas, pero dejame decirte algo princesita- le contesto con una pasmosa calma Malla- nosotras tampoco ni te miraremos siempre y cuando tú hagas lo mismo, porque puedes fingir ser muy peligrosa pero tu no me conoces, y te aseguro que yo soy mucho mas peligrosa que tu asi que tambien considerate advertida ok.

La cara que puso karina es de esas que hay que guardar en una foto para la historia pues su rostro estaba casi desfigurado por la rabia

-ahora con tu permiso y sin el tambien nosotras nos vamos- la calmada pero amenazante voz de Aria se dejo escuchar para luego añadir con una sonrisa sarcastica- chaito Asutoki.

Dicho esto las 3 se retiraron dejando a una Karina mega furiosa tras ellas.

**Fin del capi 4**

Solo me queda decirles lamento la demora pero aqui ta por fin el capi y ya saben dejen reviews ni importa que contengan felicitaciones, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias, etc

Bye, besos atte:Yesimar


	6. La 5ta integrante de los BleyBreakers

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa al fin volvi XD, diez mil disculpas por la tardanza pero aqui les traigo el capi nuevo, y se lo quiero dedicar a todas las que me dejaron un review pidiendome que continuara el fic XD

Como siempre ni saint seiya ni beyblade me pertenecen por desgracia, aretha y herse son propiedad de mi amiga sunrise spirit, aria kinomiya y las noir angel le pertenecen a mi otra querida amiga shadow noir wing, alcistes y euridice a misao cg y malla asturias es de mi entera propiedad.

Ahora si no los aburro mas, con ustedes el 5º capitulo de La Reencarnacion de Selene:

**Chapter 5: La 5ª integrante de los bleybreakers:**

...

**Salón de 5º año:**

En el salón ya todos se habían enterado de que una alumna nueva se había atrevido a desafiar a la princesa del colegio, la cual por cierto se encontraba sentada en su sitio destilando rabia, aún asi los muchachos tenian la duda sobre quien era esta chica pues Michael, quien de por pura casualidad había presenciado la escena no pudo distinguir bien a las chicas nuevas, sin embargo Tyson que había escuchado todo el relato junto a sus amigos tenía sus sospechas.

-y como era la chica que desafió a Karina, Michael?- se atrevió a preguntarle, si sus sospechas resultaban ser ciertas Asutoki podía ir dando su titulo por perdido.

-no lo sé, no la ví muy bien- Michael estaba confundido, a pesar de haberla visto solo de refilón esa chica se le hacía extrañamente familiar- solo sé que tenia el cabello negro y muuuuy largo.

-uhmm interesante- no podía equivocarse, era ella- no se porque no me sorprende esa actitud.

-porqué lo dices? Acaso la conoces Tyson?- pregunto Ray con curiosidad.

-podría decirse- añadio el dueño de Dragoon con una sonrisa misteriosa.

En eso entró un profesor al aula impidiendo que los demás le siguieran preguntando a Tyson por la identidad de la misteriosa joven

-buenos dias alumnos soy el profesor Taro Misuki, y seré su profesor de Literatura este año- anuncio el profesor presentandose a la clase con una sonrisa.

-buenos días profesor Misuki- respondio a coro la mayoria del salon.

-bien espero que nos llevemos bien, pero antes de empezar quiero que conozcan a 3 alumnas nuevas que se integran al grupo a partir de hoy- y dirigiendose a la puerta- por favor chicas pasen de una en una y presentense.

En eso entra una joven alta con el cabello azul muy largo recogido en una coleta alta, con dos mechones de pelo a cada lado de su rostro y unos hermosos ojos color verde jade.

-buenos días mi nombre es Mariam Osaka- los Saint Shields presentes, es decir, Ozuma y Dunga abrieron bien los ojos al reconocerla y el primero no pudo evitar una sonrisa- y vengo de Europa pero nací en Japon.

Al terminar de presentarse entró otra joven alta tambien con el cabello largo y azul pero de un tono mas oscuro que el de Mariam recogido en una media cola, con una pollina que cubria toda su frente y con los ojos de un azul oscuro como las tormentas.

-buenas mi nombre es Aria Kinomiya- y su apellido causo aun mas furor- ya casi todos ustedes me conocen pero para los que no soy la hermana gemela de Tyson.

-SU HERMANA GEMELA!- gritaron los que no se habian enterado de lo ocurido el año pasado(les sugiero que lean Alicui In Amore Respondere de mi amiga Shadow Noir Wing para que entiendan esta parte).

-asi que por eso estabas tan contento?- le pregunto Ray a su amigo aun algo impactado- porque Aria volvio?

-en parte- contesto Tyson con una gran sonrisa.

-bien chicos ya- interrumpio el profesor- todavia falta una alumna.

En ese momento entra una joven alta, tez clara, con el cabello liso y negro con reflejos plateados, suelto y largo hasta las rodillas con una pollina que dejaba un espacio libre en el centro de su frente y con los ojos de un hipnotizante color ámbar.

-buenos dias mi nombre es Malla Asturias- al oír esto Karina abrio bien grande los ojos y tanto Ray como Max, Kai y los Majestic`s presentes casi se caen de sus puestos - y si soy la quinta integrante de los BleyBrakers aquí presentes.

-MALLA!- es que ni Robert ni Enrique ni Oliver cabían en si de la impresion y al igual que Ray, Kai y Max tenian los ojos casi desorbitados.

-esto era lo otro por lo que estabas tan feliz?- pregunto Max shokeado, Tyson asintio-...

-porque no nos dijiste nada?- interrumpio Robert a Max quitandole las palabras.

-porque Malla me hizo prometer que no diria ni una palabra ya que queria que fuera una sorpresa- les explico Tyson- y ademas ya saben como se pone cuando se molesta.

Los Majestic`s asintieron con conocimiento de causa.

-muy bien basta de charlas-interrumpio el profesor Taro quien observo divertido toda la escena – chicas busquen un lugar donde sentarse que ya vamos a empezar con la clase- las 3 asintieron y se pusieron a buscar un lugar en las filas, al pasar la mirada por una Aria reparo en Kai y le dio una dulce sonrisa que fue respondida por el bicolor, haciendo que Mariam y Malla intercambiaran una mirada complice, en ese momento Hillary le hizo una seña a Malla al igual que Tyson a su hermana y ambas se dirigieron hacia ellos, Mariam por el contrario trato de evitar lo mas posible la intensa mirada de Ozuma sobre ella y se sento al lado de Salima a quien le sonrio.

Al pasar Malla noto que ahi se encontraba la chica con la que se habia cruzado mas temprano y dandole una sonrisa altanera se sento al lado de Hillary quien le dio un gran abrazo siendo correspondido por la pelinegra.

-que gusto me da verte Malli- le dijo despues de soltarla- porque no me dijiste que volvias.

.porque queria que fuera una sorpresa- despues de pasar su vista por el salon noto que faltaba una persona muy importante para ella, y que aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente la ponia muy nerviosa con su sola presencia, asi que decidio preguntarle a su amiga- oye Hill y Johnny?- ganandose de paso un picara mirada de parte de la castaña.

-aviso que iba a llegar mas tarde- le contesto Hillary sin quitar la mirada traviesa- creo que tenia un asunto que atender o algo asi.

Al oir esto Malla no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada pero su mirada tomo un leve deje de tristeza que fue notada por Hillary pero no pudo preguntarle nada a su amiga porque el profesor comenzo con la clase.

**Fin del capi 5**

Solo me queda decirles lamento la demora pero aqui ta por fin el capi y ya saben dejen reviews ni importa que contengan felicitaciones, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias, etc

Bye, besos atte:Yesimar


	7. El tan esperado reencuentro 1era Parte

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa al fin volvi XD, diez mil disculpas por la tardanza pero aqui les traigo el capi nuevo, y se lo quiero dedicar a todas las que me dejaron un review pidiendome que continuara el fic XD

Como siempre ni saint seiya ni beyblade me pertenecen por desgracia, aretha y herse son propiedad de mi amiga sunrise spirit, aria kinomiya y las noir angel le pertenecen a mi otra querida amiga shadow noir wing, alcistes y euridice a misao cg y malla asturias es de mi entera propiedad.

Ahora si no los aburro mas, con ustedes el 6º capitulo de La Reencarnacion de Selene:

**Chapter 6: El tan esperado reencuentro (1era parte):**

...

Después de que termino la clase Malla se tomo su tiempo para recoger sus cosas al haber terminado pensó en dirigirse hacia Mariam para pensar juntas en que hacer cuando tuvieran que ver frente a frente a Johnny y a Ozuma pero no alcanzo a dar ni dos pasos cuando dos pares de brazos masculinos la atraparon envolviendola en un gran abrazo y practicamente axficiandola.

-que gusto me da verte Malla- le dijo Max con una enorme sonrisa despues de que el y Ray la soltaran

-a mi tambien me da gusto verte Maxi,Ray- les contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa igual de grande, en ese momento Kai se acerco hasta ellos rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Aria misma que solto para tambien darle un abrazo a Malla causando la sorpresa de los presentes, esta recuperada de la impresion le correspondio con el mismo afecto.

-ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi Malla-le dijo el bicolor dandole una media sonrisa

-cierto dos años son bastante al fin y al cabo-le respondio Malla, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas antes de que sus ojos se aguaran y saliera despedida hacia los brazos de Robert que se acercaba junto con Enrique y Oliver, el primero al abrazarla no pudo evitar elevarla del suelo unos metros causando que a la pelinegra se le escaparan unas cuantas risitas

-oh dios Malli cuanto te extrañe- Robert rara vez dejaba ver sus emociones pero con Malla todo era distinto

-yo tambien te extrañe mucho Rob, Quique,Oli ,dios no se como aguante tanto sin verlos- despues de que Robert la bajara y la soltara, la pelinegra les dio un gran abrazo a Enrique y a Oliver respectivamente

-y bien quien quiere dar un paseo por las instalaciones-intervino Max- asi nos cuentan que han hecho

-yo con gusto me uno- rapidamente Aria se apunto tomando del brazo a Kai

-yo tambien, quiero conocer este lugar- Malla también se unio- tu que dices Mariam?

-eh?... Ah si claro cuenten conmigo-dijo esta algo triste cosa que Malla noto haciendo que se separara de los brazos de Enrique y Oliver y se dirigiera a la ojijade

-Mariam no vas a poderle huir por siempre- esta solo la miro con sorpresa, Malla solo atino a sonreir con misterio para despues agregar- es mas deberias voltear

Al oír esto Mariam perdio todos los colores de su rostro y se notaba el terror en sus ojos pero ya no podia irse asi que volteó muy lentamente encontrandose con las caras de Ozuma y Dunga

-hola Mariam cuanto tiempo-hablo el segundo al tiempo que le daba un abrazo

-hola Dunga me da gusto verte- respondio la peliazul al saludo con una sonrisa, pero en ese momento su mirada se cruzo con la del capitan de su equipo ocasionando que la palidez de su equipo fuera sustituida por un rojo intenso-ho...hola Ozuma-.

Este solo atino a hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza , le dio un gran abrazo causando que Mariam se pusiera mas roja si eso era posible y antes de que esta se pudiera recuperar se separo un poco de ella y tomo su menton con delicadeza al tiempo que se acercaba a su rostro y la besaba con desesperacion pero al mismo tiempo con amor y pasión...

**Fin del capi 6**

Solo me queda decirles lamento la demora pero aqui ta por fin el capi y ya saben dejen reviews ni importa que contengan felicitaciones, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias, etc

Bye, besos atte:Yesimar


	8. El tan esperado reencuentro 2da Parte

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa al fin volvi XD, diez mil disculpas por la tardanza pero aqui les traigo el capi nuevo, y se lo quiero dedicar a todas las que me dejaron un review pidiendome que continuara el fic XD

Como siempre ni saint seiya ni beyblade me pertenecen por desgracia, aretha y herse son propiedad de mi amiga sunrise spirit, aria kinomiya y las noir angel le pertenecen a mi otra querida amiga shadow noir wing, alcistes y euridice a misao cg y malla asturias es de mi entera propiedad.

Ahora si no los aburro mas, con ustedes el 7º capitulo de La Reencarnacion de Selene:

**Cap 7º: El tan esperado reencuentro (2da parte)**

...

Según el diccionario, y entre muchas acepciones diferentes, la palabra desconcierto significa: _falta de medida y de gobierno, desarreglar, descomponer el orden o concierto de una cosa, sorprender_. Ahora bien esta definición bien poco tiene que ver con el asunto pero es que no existe mejor palabra para describir el sentimiento que se generó entre los beyluchadores presentes al observar dicha escena. Es que ver al siempre frío, reservado, calculador y callado capitán de los Saint Shields dejarse llevar por sus emociones no era cosa de todos los dias, **MENOS **que actuara tan impulsivamente.

Bien si esto les parece un desastre de emociones dejenme decirles que es **nada **en comparacion a lo que sintió Mariam en el momento en que los labios de Ozuma poseyeron los suyos, pues bien, si antes habia estado nerviosa y aterrada ahora no sabia como sentirse. Y tan repentino como comenzo, termino todo haciendo que ambos se quedaran viendo a los ojos fijamente, en un par se podia ver decision y algo de timidez mientras que en el otro par se veia desconcierto y **MUCHA** timidez.

Pero antes de lo que uno pueda decir ¡let ip rip! Mariam dio media vuelta y marcó la milla llevándose de paso a Malla con ella y dejando nada más una estela de polvo a su paso, Ozuma ahora si que estaba sorprendido pues pasó de estar abrazando a la peliazul a estar abrazando a la nada, mientras esto pasaba por la mente del bicolor, Dunga que habia permanecido mudo de la impresión pareció recuperarse y se dirigió a su capitán que era ahora el impactado

-Ehhh...Ozuma?... Este...Qué Fué Eso?-claro que se quedó con la duda pues el aludido emitió algo parecido a un gruñido de fastidio mezcaldo con rabia y dandose vuelta se alejó de allí dejando a más de uno con más preguntas que respuestas.

**Mientras tanto en otro salón en lamisma escuela...**

-**NO PUEDO CREERLO! QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES EL MUY DESGRACIADO PARA HACER TAL COSA! NO LO SOPORTO MALDITA SEA MI MALA COSTUMBRE DE NO PODER CONTROLAR MIS REACCIONES QUE SI NO LE CANTO LAS 45 AHI MISMO!...-** sip, adivinaron, esta no era mas que nuestra querida Mariam quien daba vueltas alrededor del salon como **guepardo **enjaulado al tiempo que lanzaba improperios al aire en contra de cierto dueño de Flash Leopard, siendo escuchada por su fiel amiga Malla que a pesar de tener mucha paciencia y ser muy buena dando concejos y escuchando a los demas, estaba a un tris de perder la paciencia y como buena leo que es...

-**MARIAM KASIRI OSAKA FLORES YA ES SUFICIENTE! DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA PORQUE NO LO ERES ADEMAS A QUIEN PRETENDES ENGAÑAR!...-** explotó... dejando callada en el acto a Mariam, quien no solo quedo helada y muda por el hecho de que su amiga la interrumpiera sino que Malla JAMAS gritaba, era muy raro y en contadas ocasiones es que se le veia perder los estribos y sinceramente las pocas veces que lo hacia daba un miedo TERRIBLE y no solo por el hecho de que su mirada se encendia en ira sino que su bestia bit Dragolady al ser capaz de crear una conexión inrrompible con su dueña era capaz de sentir lo mismo que Malla por lo tanto si esta se enojaba, Dragolady tambien lo hacía y eso **NO** era bueno para nadie. Pero Mariam no solo se sorprendio por eso sino que le pareció sentir una energía extremadamente poderosa emanar de su amiga, aunque fue tan repentina que bien podría haber sido su imaginación.

-Ehhh.. Malli calmate si? Prometo no volver a comportarme asi pero porfa no te enojes- pregunto con algo de temor y tentada a esconderse debajo de la mesa en la que se habia sentado, pero esto no fue necesario, por fortuna para ella era raro que a Malla los enojos le duraran mucho tiempo exepto cuando tenia muy buenas razones pero este no era el caso. Suspiró aliviada cuando vio que sus ojos volvian a transmitir esa calidez y melancolía ya comunes.

-Disculpame Mariam de verdad no quise gritarte pero me colmaste la paciencia y ya sabes como reacciono pero sabes que no soy asi- se disculpó la pelinegra sentandose en una silla cercana a ella es que de pronto se sentía **MUY **cansada como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-Si lo se pero realmente me diste miedo jeje y bueno que me aconsejas que haga?- Malla le clavó su mirada ambamarina y la peliazul supo que le iba a decir lo mismo de siempre

-No te cansas de preguntarme lo mismo? Sabes muy bien que para mi lo que debes hacer es aclarar primero tus sentimientos, saber que sientes te servirá de mucho cuando decidas enfrentarte a el y aclarar las cosas si es que quieren que las cosas vuelvan a como antes amiga, nadie mas que tu puede decidir eso Euridice- sip Malla era la única aparte de su amiga Aria que sabia su verdadera identidad divina, la primera por el simple hecho de que era su mejor amiga y Mariam no habia querido ocultarselo y la segunda porque al igual que ella era la reencarnación de una diosa, siendo mas específico la de Alcistes su hermana gemela.

-No me lo recuerdes... es que no puedo creerlo soy la diosa de la Aceptación y no entiendo porque me cuesta creer que el es importante para mi- Malla solo se la quedo viendo con una ceja alzada ¡hasta que lo admitia!

-Valla! hasta que lo admitiste, ya era hora- le dijo muy divertida.

-Tienes techo de vidrio? Si de admitir se refiere tu no puedes hablar mucho Madalla- le contesto Mariam con hastío

-Omitiré eso, mejor vamonos antes de que Aria se moleste porque la dejamos botada- habló mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta

-Ja! Dudo mucho que halla notado nuestra ausencia- y con estas palabras se dispuso a seguir a su amiga al tiempo que cerraba el salón.

**Santuario de Athena, Templo principal, Grecia:**

Mientras eso ocurría a kilometros de alli, en el templo de Athena había una peculiar reunión en la que estaban la diosa, su patriarca Shion, t**oooo**dos los dorados, los 5 santos divinos, y los 7 generales de Poseidón. Ahora bien se preguntaran que hacen estos aqui? Pues es que habian venido acompañando a su señor, mismo que en estos momentos estaba dando vueltas como león enjaulado.

-No puedo creerlo, como alguien puede desaparecer asi como asi-le pregunto algo ansioso a Saori y a Shion

- no tengo idea Señor Poseidón pero no podemos darnos por vencidos-le contesto el patriarca del santuario, de repente notó como Julian se quedo parado observando fijamente la ventana,como si estuviera pensando en algo

-Entonces no queda más opción que tomar este asunto directamente- lo dijo con una decisión en la voz que hizo a sus generales tragar saliva.

-Que estas pensando hacer tio?-le pregunto Saori muerta de la curiosidad

-Primero revisar muy bien el area donde supuestamente debe encontrarse, las estrellas dijeron que esta en Atenas no es asi?-le pegunto a Shion, este asintio-bien iré al Olimpo a hablarle de esto a Zeus y a Artemisa, mientras mas ayuda tengamos mejor, por lo pronto Saori te pido que envíes a tus caballeros a buscar cualquier pista que nos sirva junto con mis generales, ah por cierto, de casualidad no sabes si cierto par de tigres lovurianos sagrados ya despertaron?- le pregunto a su sobrina con intriga, sin embargo esta no fue la que le respondio

-Así es Emperador Poseidón, ya despertamos y con mucho gusto nos unimos a esta busqueda- anunció una voz masculina desde la puerta del salón en el que estaban reunidos, causando que cuanto guerrero se encontraba ahi pegara un respingo y se pusiera en posición de defensa

-Tranquilos muchachos no vinimos aqui para ser una amenaza sino para volver al lugar donde pertenecemos- anuncio otra voz aunque en este caso femenina, al tiempo que se dejaban ver dos figuras animales tras un ligero resplandor blanco. Ok ahora si estaban sorprendidos, nunca antes habian visto dos criaturas como aquellas.

Frente a ellos habia una pareja de lo que parecia ser una especie de lobo, sin embargo esta opcion quedo descartada pues era imposible de estos fueran tan GRANDES, pero era confuso saberlo pues tenian rasgos que eran indudablemente de canino pero tambien poseian unas garras y colmillos de felino, aparte de que una abundante melena parecida a la de un leon macho adulto les protegía y rodeaba el cuello a ambos.

Pero sin duda el rasgo mas extraño era que sobre la cabeza del mas grande de los dos y el que parecia ser el macho dos filosos cuernos blancos nacian de su craneo y apuntaban hacia delante,el dueño de estos era de dos colores: sobre el lomo llegando al inicio de las patas era de dos variedades de azul; por encima en el lomo tenia un azul electrico y al ir disminuyendo hacia el vientre un azul mas claro, mientras que en este y desde el pecho hasta las garras era de color blanco al igual que en la cara y la punta de la cola, también poseia unos felinos ojos dorados que encajaban con su pelaje.

La hembra por el contrario poseia un pelaje completo de un blanco impecable resaltando en su cara un par de zafiros como ojos. Cabe decir que todos y cada uno quedo perplejo viendo a estas maravillosas criaturas. Exeptuando a Athena y Poseidón que parecían conocerlas.

-Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto aun impactado Milo de Escorpio

-O mejor dicho QUE son ustedes?- lo corrigio el león dorado Aioria.

-Ambas son muy buenas preguntas permitannos presentarnos-hablo la hembra blanca con una voz muy suave para venir de un... lobo? Sin duda Saga no tenia idea de que que era eso- mi nombre es Lira y el es mi compañero Tiger, somos los tigres lovurianos guardianes desde la Era del Mito de la princesa Selene diosa de las estrellas, es un placer conocerlos- al finalizar de hablar Poseidon tomó la palabra

-Así es ellos dos han cuidado a mi hija desde su nacimiento hace miles de años, los tigres lovurianos son criatura mitológicas sagradas que le fueron dedicadas a Selene desde que nacio, es mas ellos dos- esto ultimo lo dijo señalando al par recien aparecido quienes le hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza- son los favoritos de Selene y los mas poderosos entre todos los de su especie.

Ok hay que decir las cosas como son; ahora si definitavamente todos quedaron mas colgados que jamon en tienda, pues resulta que estaban cara a cara con animales que han existido desde que los dioses asistieron al nacimiento de la mismisima diosa de las estrellas, y que en estos momentos los veian con una calidez increible que contrastaba con el gran poder que emanaban, definitivamente todo un lujo que no todo caballero, santo o general puede decir que presencio si se me permite decirlo asi

**Fin del capi 7**

Solo me queda decirles lamento la demora pero aqui esta por fin el capi y ya saben dejen reviews ni importa que contengan felicitaciones, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias, etc.

Nota: A pesar de que he recibido comentarios acerca de lo malo que les parece este fic o que me he salido por completo de la trama de Saint Seiya, eso no me va a impedir seguir escribiendolo pues ya le he agarrado mucho cariño a pesar del tiempo que lo he dejado abandonado, además siempre he dicho que esta muy bien recibir criticas que te ayudan a ser mejor cada dia, eso si siempre y cuando no lleguen a las ofensas.

Asi que este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a aquellos lectores que me han pedido que lo continue porque les ha intrgado, gustado o llamado la atencion, entre otras.

Para todos ustedes solo me queda decirles MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Besos Atte:Yesimar-Selene


End file.
